hulk_the_umbrella_corpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eveline
Eveline, codenamed E-001, was a genetically-modified human conceived as part of the next generation of bioweapons research, conducted by The Connections, who designed her to eliminate enemies without the need for physical combat. As a result of the merging of an anomalous bacteria into her genome during the embryonic stage, she gained the ability to control the minds of people who came in contact with her. Eveline was unique in being both the first E-Type bioweapon, as well as her unhealthy obsession with creating a family to suit her own needs. However, she became uncontrollable, and was taken down by Hulk, who afterwards joined Blue Umbrella as a special agent, aiding the PMC group as both a scientific/genetic expert and muscle. Biography Early life E-001 also known as Eveline was born some time in 2014, and was artificially aged to appear as a ten-year-old child to suit her purpose for infiltration. Her birth proved to be controversial in the bio-weapons and general weaponry market in general, as her projected ability to end battles through mind control rendered the economically-devastating traditional bio-weapons as well as conventional weapons such as firearms, chemical weapons or even nuclear weapons obsolete. With groups such as Blue Umbrella determined to track down her Creator's lab and kill Eveline, the company made the decision in October 2014 to take her into hiding. Agents Alan and Mia Winters discretely took Eveline with them on a cargo ship bound for Central America, where they planned to disembark and take her to a second laboratory. Eveline quickly became accustomed to Mia, referring to her as her "mommy" as she had for previous carers in the lab; the difference here however was that to avoid attracting suspicion Mia and Alan were to put on the act of parents when in public. On October 5 the ship was attacked by a mercenary force as a hurricane approached. Eveline became unstable during the attack, infecting Alan and then running away adamant on not spending her life in a laboratory. During hiding on the ship Eveline began vomiting excessive amounts of Mold, and then turned on the crew. Eveline later accelerated Alan's consumption by the Mold as punishment for calling her "that little bitch", and infected Mia with the Mold as well in the hopes of keeping her alive under her control. The two fell into the Gulf of Mexico as the ship's tankers exploded. Eveline and Mia were recovered by the Baker family on October 10 after the storms had subsided. With Mia unconscious, they had no way of knowing the danger Eveline placed, and instead provided the two with boarding. Eveline was given Lucas and Zoe's old bedroom and Zoe was sent out to provide her with new clothing. However, Eveline ran away and infected Marguerite and Jack, turning them against the two. It took about two weeks to keep the Bakers under her control though, with them lapsing back to their normal states with a deep suspicion of Eveline but unable to remember why. When Eveline was on the tanker, Hulk was her "cell mate". The two cared for one another like siblings, despite Eveline's malevolent attitude.